brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Writing Process/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Tim sits in a chair with a pencil and notebook. Moby gets his attention. MOBY: Beep? TIM: I don't know what to write about. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Write about you? Tim reads a letter in his hands. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I need to write an essay for English. The opening paragraph is due tomorrow. It can be about anything, but I don't know where to start. Help! From, Angel. Tim and Moby address the camera. TIM: I'm in the same boat, but Moby just gave me an idea. MOBY: Beep. TIM: When you can write about anything, it's good to pick a topic that you're familiar with. Tim write in his notebook. Text reads: What it's like to live with Moby, by Tim. MOBY: Beep. Tim addresses the camera. Text reads: prewriting. TIM: Okay, now that I've got my topic, the prewriting begins. This is when you collect your ideas and make some notes. Tim's notebook is shown again. Text read: Living with Moby. TIM: Let's see what kinds of things come to mind when I think about life with Moby... I'll start at the beginning--like when we first met... um. Tim stands in front of a massive crater in the Earth. Smoke drifts upward from the hole. Tim is surprised as Moby pops his head out from within. TIM: Ah! Well, hello little robot, what's your name. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Moby, huh? Well how'd you get here? Where did this big, giant, smoking crater come from? Who built you? Moby's eyes fill with a spinning spiral pattern that transfixes Tim. TIM: Whoa! Tim and Moby address the camera. TIM: Don't really remember how we met. I guess we've just known each other forever. Moby and I have lots of fun together, like when we go camping. Tim and Moby sit by a fire. Moby roasts several marshmallows over the fire using a twig with many small branches. TIM: Hanging out with Moby can be also exhausting. Urgh. Tim is bundled beneath his blankets in bed. Moby pats his shoulder to get his attention. TIM: We have lots of adventures--even traveling back in time. A Tyrannosaurus Rex lowers his hed to inspect Tim and Moby, who look on as the dinosaur opens his mouth wide. TIM: Moby's messy--he can't cook anything without destroying the kitchen. Moby cooks at the kitchen stovetop. Green smears can be seen all over the walls and appliances. Dark gray smoke rises out of a saucepan. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, let's see what I've got so far. Adventures...fun...known him forever...exhausting...and messy. Tim reviews a page in his notebook. It shows a graphic organizer web. The center of the page reads: living with Moby. All ideas on the page are linked to this with a line. TIM: That’s a good start. On to the drafting stage. Tim turns a page in his notebook to move on to a new phase. TIM: This is where you develop your notes into full sentences and start to write a rough draft. Okay, how’s this for an intro paragraph: Me and Moby have known each other for as long as I can remember. He’s my friend even though he drives me nuts sometimes. I guess it’s fair to say we act a lot like brothers, having fun and getting on each other’s nerves sometimes. Moby listens to Tim speak. As Tim is speaking, he writes in his notebook. The bottom of the screen shows photographs in a sequence. The first is a photo of Moby with his spiraling eyes. The next is a photo of Moby patting Tim’s shoulder in bed. And last, a photo of the two sitting by the campfire is shown. The screen shows the text that Tim has written. Text reads: drafting. TIM: Now, we don’t have to use all of our ideas here, just the ones that get our main ideas across. Tim addresses the camera while Moby looks through photographs depicting the different scenes that Tim recalled. Text reads: revising. TIM: What we’re doing now is called revising—taking the draft and moving things around; changing words to make the writing more interesting. It’s a good idea to read your writing out loud and get feedback from friends and family. MOBY: Beep. Beep. Moby sets the three photographs down in a different sequence. He places the photo of the two of them by the fire. Then he sets down the photograph of himself with spiraling eyes. Then he places the photo of himself patting Tim’s shoulder as he tries to sleep. Text reads: revising. TIM: Oh, that works. Tim writes in his notebook using the photographs placed in the order Moby chose. TIM: Let’s see… Moby and I are a lot like brothers, I’ve known him as long as I can remember. We do lots of things together and even though he drives me nuts sometimes, we’re still best friends. The screen shows the text in the notebook that Tim just wrote. TIM: Sounds all right. Now we just need to proofread it for spelling and grammar… Mmm, whoops! Looks like a good intro paragraph to me. Tim goes back over the text with a red pen. Text reads: proofreading. MOBY: Beep? Tim sits at his computer desk. He types on the keyboard as he reads from his notebook. Text reads: publishing. TIM: The last step is publishing this to show my teacher tomorrow. Tim’s printer produces a copy of his paragraph. He reviews it. TIM: Cool. Hey! What are you doing with that water balloon? Moby holds up a water balloon and points at it. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Don’t make me revise this! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts